


Kitty Cat

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cats, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds a stray cat and someone feels a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago on my [wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/story/23547667-kitty-cat-levi-x-jean) and decided to post it on here too.

It was windy and raining when he found it. He found it shivering and soaked to the bone with water under a park bench, trying to find even meager shelter from the downpour. It looked like a drowned rat but from the pitiable, weak meows it tried to utter, he knew it definitely wasn't a rat.

Squatting down, with one hand holding the umbrella, he tentatively reached out with the other under the bench. Staring at the hand with wide, yellow eyes, it suddenly backed away from his touch but meowed surprisingly when it found itself pressed against a thick bush. Slowly, it finally slunk towards the outstretched hand and began to rub its head vigorously when it felt the warmth rolling from it. The male chuckled as the wet creature went out from under the bench and boldly pawed at his legs, asking to be carried.

"Poor thing," He murmured, tucking the creature into his coat and running towards home, towards warmth.

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎

"What is _that_?" A male taller than the first one asked, pointing at the heap of soaked, shivering fur in his arms.

"It's a possum," The black-haired man answered sarcastically. "It's a cat! Can't you tell?" Without pause, he went to the bathroom and pulled out a blow dyer and a thick, absorbent towel. Setting the cat on the counter, he half filled the tub with warm water. "Jean, put the cat in the tub. I need to wash its fur before letting it roam the apartment."

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Jean asked, glancing at the cat who still shivering and staring at Jean with its yellow eyes. 

"....because I don't want to get scratched." Levi simply replied with a huff. "Now, come on, before the water gets cold."

With a resigned sigh, Jean gingerly picked up the cat and was surprised at its light weight; he could even feel its bones poking through the skin. Pity now clear on his face, Jean carried the cat over to the tub and gently placed it in the tub. The water reached up to its belly and the dirt hidden under its fur was shown by how the clear water became dark and brown. After a few scrubs of shampoo, the cat's fur was whiter and cleaner.

"There, now let's get you some food," Levi cradled the cat who looked like a furball after its encounter with the blow dryer. Striding out of the bathroom after Levi, Jean frowned noticing how Levi had barely spared him a glance and was obviously ignoring his presence.

"Hey, Levi?" Jean called, poking his head into the kitchen. Levi was sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor, petting the soft fur of the black and white cat. It ate hungrily at the bowl of tuna placed under its nose, and began purring into Levi's touch after finishing the fish and licking its chops in satisfaction.

"Good, kitty," Levi tickled the cat's chin and a smile tugged at his lips when he saw how the cat obviously enjoyed it. " _Cute_ , kitty."

Jean watched silently as Levi fawned over the cat, giggles bursting from his mouth and a wide smile brightening his face when the cat licked his chin. He glowered at how Levi was acting and went back to their bedroom. He didn't even notice me watching. Laying on the bed they shared, Jean stared out the window, watching the rain splatter against the glass and trickle downwards.

 _I've never seen him like that. He looks so happy being with that cat._ Jean thought and turned over to face the side Levi slept on. _Probably happier than being with me. I've caused him trouble before, he still might be mad from that time I broke his precious teapot._ Closing his eyes, Jean sighed and drifted off to sleep.

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎

Something soft and feathery tickled his nose, and a rough, moistness ran along his cheek. Jean's eyes flew open and a scream erupted from his mouth when he saw yellow eyes with dilated pupils staring closely at him. The cat yowled in surprise and jumped up, falling off the bed with a loud thud. Levi came rushing into their bedroom, a towel tightly hugging his waist.

"What happened?" He cried and glanced down at the cat who was now sitting on the floor, licking its paws.

"Your cat woke me up," Jean grumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Tell it not to wake me up like that." "First things first it's a he. Second, his name is Oreo." Levi crouched down by Oreo and petted his head rousing purrs from the cat.

" _Oreo?_ " Jean repeated. "Why?"

"Because he's black and white like one, _duh_ ," Levi stood up and crossed his arms, staring at Jean, his hair still dripping from being fresh out the shower.

Jean smothered a laugh with a feeble cough. Levi's so cute. Narrowing his eyes, Levi walked to Jean's bedside with his arms crossed and loomed over him

"What's so funny?" He fumed, silvery-gray eyes glaring.

"Nothin'," Jean smirked and suddenly reached out, grabbing Levi's wrist and tugging him forwards. Levi fell onto Jean's chest who preceded to wrap his arms around the shorter male's naked skin. "It's just, you're really cute, you know?"

" _Cute?_ " Levi simply muttered, and Jean could practically hear him blushing from just that one spoken word.

"Uh-huh, very cute," In one smooth movement, Jean rolled over so he was on top of Levi, his arms down on both sides to entrap him to the bed. "And I like cuteness, especially when it's you."

Jean leaned down and gave a small kiss to his neck, smelling the soap Levi used. He grinned wolfishly and lightly bit the skin on Levi's neck, licking the spot that was reddening. Levi shivered in his arms as Jean traced kisses along his chest and grumbled about how his hair was still wet.

"You wanna?" Jean paused to ask, he didn't want to force himself on Levi if he wasn't in the mood.

Averting his gaze, his cheeks tinged pink, he nodded briskly. "Yes, now don't stop,"

Nodding, Jean sat up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. He leaned back down over Levi, continuing to leave kisses on his chest and neck. Jean's lips grazed over the lovebites he had left, and a low moan came from Levi's mouth when Jean pressed his knee against his crotch.

" _Oh_ , I forgot, someone's not wearing underwear already," Jean prompted more moans from Levi until his face was flustered and he had a hard-on poking through the fabric of his towel.

" _Jean_ , take off my towel," Levi gasped. Even just small movements made the rough fabric rub against his hard-on and cause friction. Levi didn't want to get off by a stupid towel so he was trying to still himself to prevent the towel from rubbing.

Jean also didn't want Levi to come because of a towel. Deftly, he pulled it off and flung it away. Spreading his legs apart, Jean looked down at Levi's crotch, he smirked to see the tip glistening, wetly.

"Stop staring!" Levi covered his face and tried to close his legs but Jean held them in place.

"Now, now, don't close your legs on me," Jean reached down between his legs and gripped it firmly, causing a gasp of pleasure to fly out of Levi's mouth. Levi writhed and squirmed under Jean's hold and touch. Moans of ecstasy rushed out from his gaping mouth and Jean leaned down to smother his noises with a kiss and a slip of a tongue.

" _Hurry..._ " Levi begged, his voice husky and low. "Hurry, and _put it in._ "

Silently, Jean nodded, his face flushed and lustful. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer, rummaging through it to find that bottle of lube. His fingers touched the smooth, plastic surface of the bottle and he grabbed it in triumph.

Jean turned back to prepare Levi but faltered.

" _Meow?_ " Oreo stared intensely at Jean with those eyes, his head tilted to the side curiously.

Oreo was sitting directly in front of Levi's now closed legs. It was like he was guarding Levi's chastity even though he had already lost it to Jean years ago. Levi was chuckling at his cat's obvious protectiveness and Jean's irritated, lustful face.

"Tell me I am _not_ getting cockblocked by a _cat_ ," Jean glared at the black and white cat, and it glared right back, a stand off between them.

Their staring contest continued for awhile until finally Jean threw up his hands and groaned in defeat. He jumped to his feet and snatched a towel from a hanger hanging on the doorknob.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore," He groused and left to the bedroom to take a shower.

Levi sat there on the bed, that aching feeling between his legs still making him lustful. He turned to Oreo and reached out a hand. The cat purred as he rubbed his head against it.

"Next time, you're not allowed in the bedroom when we're at it," Levi wasn't mad that the cat had done that. Oreo probably thought Jean was a threat to Levi so he was just protecting him, a way of thanks for rescuing him at the park, maybe.

"Oreo, stay here, I have a sulky person to comfort," Levi knew that Jean would be sulking right now. He had already noticed that air of jealousy Jean emitted when he was in the same room as Oreo. " _Geez, jealous of a cat?_ "

Levi entered the bathroom without a knock, making sure to firmly close the door. He found the shower running loudly with steam fogging the mirror. He could see Jean's silhouette through the shower curtains and pulled the curtain open. Jean was startled and watched as Levi carefully joined him. He smiled up at Jean and narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Jean's crotch.

" _Liar_ ," Levi smirked, bending down to his knees. "And liars need to punished."

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎

Jean was looking away, his face bright red. They were cuddling on the couch with Levi snuggled under his arm. Levi was teasing him about being jealous of a cat and Jean wished he hadn't told Levi about it after their little lovemaking in the shower.

"It's just a _cat_ , Jean," Levi poked a finger at Jean's side. "He won't steal me away, idiot. I belong to you and only _you_."

Jean glanced down to meet smiling, silvery-gray eyes and a laugh burst from his mouth. "Yeah, okay, I'd admit being jealous of a cat is stupid,"

"No, I think it's adorable," Levi raised his head for a kiss and Jean met him halfway, their lips pressing together in a sweet, gentle manner.

Oreo meowed up at them from the carpet but the two were immersed in their tender kiss. The black and white cat seemed to shrug his shoulders. He then circled around and laid on his belly, closing his eyes and resting his head on his paws.

" _Meow_ ," Oreo said.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
